Harmonic Savant (Mineralite)
Mineralites who discover how powerful song and the harmonies that can be achieved by them are may specialize in mastering them. These harmonic savants learn to create crystal music harmonies, even creating sympathetic vibrations in other gemstones. Well accepted but also known for being dangerous to crystal kind, harmonic savants enjoy a kind of celebrity status among mineralite culture. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Harmonic savants are proficient with all simple weapons and one martial weapon of their choice, as well as light armor and shields, but not tower shields. A harmonic savant in light armor does not incur the normal spell failure chance for casting spells in light armor. This ability modifies the normal bard proficiencies. Diminished Spellcasting A harmonic savant knows one fewer spell of each level than normal. Bardic Performance: A harmonic savant gains the following types of bardic performance. Harmonic Performance (Su) A harmonic savant can resonate their performance with sources of magical crystal. A harmonic savant must use audible components to use their bardic performance, and cannot use visual components. The bonuses and penalties from your bardic performance continue for a number of rounds after you cease performing equal to the number of creatures affected by your performance on the last round you maintained it (maximum your charisma modifier). Any other requirement, such as range or specific conditions, must still be met for the effect to continue. This ability does not stack with feats such as Lingering Performance. Unlike lingering performance, starting a new performance does not cancel the effects of the last performance. This ability modifies bardic performance. Disharmony (Su) At 8th level, a harmonic savant can create dangerous disharmonic vibrations.To be affected, a subject must be within 30 feet and able to hear the bard’s performance. Any creatures in range take 1 point of sonic damage per 2 levels of the bard, while creatures with a vulnerability to sonic damage takes 1d4 points of sonic damage per 2 levels of the bard. This ability cannot discriminate between friend and foe, though a performer with a vulnerability to sonic always takes minimum damage. The effect persists for as long as targets are within 30 feet and the bard continues the performance. This replaces dirge of doom. Harmonic Divergence At 10th level, a harmonic savant can designate any target affected by their current harmonic performance as a free action. Until the beginning of the harmonic savant’s next turn, that person is treated as if they were the performing character, including calculating range and radius of effects as if they were the performer. The harmonic savant can continue to center their effects on that subject or switch them to another subject for as long as the current performance lasts, but once they stop maintaining the performance they can no longer change the subject of origin. At 16th level, the harmonic savant can spend one round of bardic performance as a free action to instead select 2 targets, and both of them count as the original performer for all aspects of the performance. At level 19, they may spend 2 rounds of bardic performance to select 3 targets. This ability replaces jack of all trades. Category:Source: The Crystal Planet: Player's Guide